Before and After
by TristinaBlack
Summary: A look into the lives of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango before they met eachother and the adventures, friendship, and love they experiance after.


TB: I was bored and started to type up the next chapter of "Life's too Short" ,but I wasn't really in the mood for Yu Yu Hakusho so I was typing up just a plain old story that had nothing to do with anime. It was going to be about a traveling samurai named Seji ,but then it somehow turned into and Inuyasha fic...it's kinda weird actually...Hope you like it!

Kouga: TB doesn't own Inuyasha or any other related materials. She doesn't even own the roof above her head! Did you seriously think she'd own a hit anime series!? Does she look like Rumiko? No. she doesn't just so you know.

TB: -.-"

Chapter 1: A monk,a question,and a beautiful woman

Experiences can change someone's life forever. This I should know. I can't remember everything that happened just a good thirty minutes ago, my mind was racing much to fast and I was concentrating more on the swiftness of my legs beneath me then to my surroundings, but I shall try to recall it as best I can.

It was a summer's eve in Edo (old Tokyo). The sun was setting and the sky an orange/gold color with scattered amber clouds. I had been traveling for a good month now. The leather straps from my bundle on my back were beginning to cut into my shoulders. The beads of sweat upon my forehead slid down the sides of my face and to the dry grassless ground beneath me. I was almost expecting it to make a sizzling sound as hit the ground the way the water off a newly caught fish would sizzle on the grill above a roaring fire.

When I first set out I was told to be careful around the edges of the forests near Edo, where a supposed demon lurked, but by this time I had forgotten and was completely unaware of the danger just out the small wooden fence that ran around the outskirts of town. I looked ahead and saw the false hope of the candles within the small huts flickering through the windows. I still had a long way to go from where I was. When I looked up at the sky for the second time it looked like an overturned bowl a dark blue in the middle that grew to be a lighter blue on the edges. The now almost navy colored clouds drifted with the wind.

My sandals were giving me blisters on my feet and had begun to irritate the skin. I kept telling myself "Just a little longer...you're almost there." But that didn't help. All it did was make me more and more anxious to get to the small town of Edo even more than before. I decided now was a good time to take a rest. I sat the large bag on the ground next to me rather glad to remove the leather straps from my shoulders. I took my sandals off. Now the blisters were beginning to sting. What luck. That seemed to be my fortune lately...anything to make my travels a living hell would do.

It was much to hot out for this was mainly what I was thinking. I took my black hair from the low ponytail I had it in ,hoping it would help if my hair wasn't to tight against my scalp, and it fell to my shoulders. It didn't work. Just another factor to prove my "life's a journey and it sucks" theory. I sighed and put it back into the ponytail. I looked down at the shard of the Shikon jewel that I had gotten from an earlier pillage. It was amazing how stupid the Lords could be. I'd be afraid if a man such as they was my Lord, a simple monk outsmarted them. Not that I'm cutting myself short. I am quite cunning you know.

I looked at the bag that was on my shoulders and thought, "Who needs it. I do just fine without it. I'll just do as I have with the lords to inn keepers...something like "An ominous cloud resides above your inn and I fear you're in danger." would do. At that moment I decided not to drag the bag along. My shoulders would be in less pain for one and that was enough for me. I looked around the area to find a nice place to rest for the night. It was getting dark and the dark blue that had only rested in the middle of the sky had reached the edges where it met the mountains.

Then I saw it. The most beautiful thing I have yet to see during my travels...well if you don't count the ten others from the villages before...they did say "no' after all. It was a woman with hips that could certainly bare a healthy child. I stood up and walked over to her leaving my sandal's and my bag behind.

"Excuse me miss." I said simply trying to sound as innocent as I could.

"Yes, monk?" she inquired just as I had hoped she would. Her brown eyes met my violet ones as she looked up at me. Now was the time to ask the question. Maybe she'd say yes!

end of chapter 1

TB: Oh, that question again. I love that question! Well I hope you liked it...even just a little.shrug and if you didn't feel free to flame cause I don't read them anyways!


End file.
